1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel tyrosyl diester antibacterial antibiotic designated by the present inventors as tyrissamycin which may be obtained by cultivation of a strain of Streptomyces lividans. The antibiotic provided by the present invention has antibacterial activity against a variety of gram-positive bacteria.
2. Background Art
The present inventors are not aware of any tyrosyl diester compound in the literature having a similar structure to tyrissamycin.